Amulet of Azemis
The Adventure: Opmus was given control of Azemis' amulet, one of his holy relics that he requires returned before he can return to his former power. However, she has trapped it such that only a group of mortals can retrieve it. She is unable to provide much guidance, beyond the fact that it will require exactly four mortals, and they will be tested in the town of Sweewood before they can be found worthy of the amulet. The interested people will need to speak with a woman named Aneth in order to find out how to start this test. Seraph: Adventure calls so its time for me Seraph to set out to make the world a better place and more importantly make a name for myself. Here is what has happened so far: Looking to expand my group of allies I met with 3 interesting individuals. There was Mary and timid and kind woman who makes shoes and apparently mechanical reptiles, so far i like her cause she's a fellow street urchin but also has some actual fucking manners. Then there is Thomak a beast of a goliath much like Lir but its seems the lights are actually on upstairs. The guy definitely has a temper problem but was eager to prove his strength. Finally there was Brants. That man has absolutly no manners or for the very least can't read a room. He has some neat magic tricks though so I can definitely see his value. After introductions we left Sweewood. We arrived unscathed and I used my exellent people skills to get us a meeting with a high ranking priestess of Otmus. Her name was Aneth and she knew of the Amulet of Azemis. Brants decided he should pull out his sword for some reason to threaten the old dear but i managed to smooth out the situation. She told us to aquire the amulet we must complete a set of trials to obtain it and lead us to a bedchamber to rest for the upcoming trials. During the evening Mary started making a pair of shoes for me which is just so precious. I had the best sleep of my life and woke up to a blinding light with Aneth waiting in the doorway. She lead us out into the hallway which started to shift on us and before we could react we were left alone in a stone tunnel. Further ahead awaited our first trial which was a pitch black chamber that was full of giant scorpions. I heroically shielded my new friends from on of their attacks and was almost slain but Mary that darling managed to get me back to the realm of the living with a quick magical potion she brewed up (I'm really starting to like her). I got back and used my new shapeshifting ability to morph into a bat so i could lead my companions through the darkness and help them fight the scorpions. Once defeated the room lit up and we found ourselves back in the bed chamber with Aneth waiting to lead us to our next trial. We soon found ourselves outside next to a cliff face when a giant stone ape jumped down and attacked us. Our weapons seemed ineffective but thanks to Brants we spotted a cave with some weapons for us to use. Using the weapons in a certain order combined with my awesome magical talents we managed to break the ape apart only to reveal a smaller ape. With our relentless attacks we stripped away the layers of apes (seriously just smaller and smaller apes were hidden within it) till finally we got him down to a small monkey and Brants punched that fucker right in the face which ended our second trial. Now we are back in the bed chamber wondering what strange puzzles we will have to solve next. Mary: It seems we were able to get a nice little rest in the tree bedroom after our last trial with the nesting monkeys. Unfortunately no time was left for me to cobble Seraphs other shoe before we were once again beckoned forward to a new trial. Rhadaghast and I found ourselves in a stone corridor with not another soul in sight. A voice spoke to us and I really should have paid attention to what it said but only caught parts of it. Something about a giant thing which could kill us. Something about orbs. Something about riddles. I do like riddles. I didn't know where any of my new friends were so Rhadaghast and I wandered aimlessly in a general south westerly direction. After meeting numerous crossroads and dead ends I set up an alarm spell to tell me if a friend passed behind me. Shortly after Thomak tripped the alarm and we found each other. Then Brants one found us. Together we set off to find Seraph. We found a room with a glowing orb and in it and some glowing symbols. Beneath the orb a longer series of symbols was displayed. I was quite vexed that my helm did not allow me to comprehend this language. Maybe the gods consider it cheating. Brants said he had found another similar room and shared the information of what symbols he saw with us. As I set about casting another alarm spell Brants mentioned he saw a thing skitter into a hole in the wall. Shortly after a giant shield wielding being came up the hall. We all ran.... very brave I know. We outran him and found another similar room with an orb. As we tried to work out the riddle up comes lumbering the giant again. I am not proud to admit I hid. My comrades did not hide so eventually I came out to help. After a couple rounds of my wonderful Rhadaghast trying to rip the Giant to shreds it appeared this was outside our scope. As we started to run I heard my alarm. Seraph! I ran towards where I had placed the alarm. Thomak came with me as Brants bravely lead the giant away. We could not find Seraph and instead headed towards where I believed the last orb room to be. We settled in there hoping to solve the puzzle. Eventually deciphered the strange language and solved the first riddle. The orb exploded in a ball of light. Figuring this was the right track we headed back to where we knew the next orb to be. We ran into Brants on the way who said the giant was back that way. We changed course to the north and completed that riddle. Off to the east we finally found Seraph. Well his voice... he must have been invisible or something. We completed that riddle and headed south hoping the giant had moved along. We arrived without incident and let Seraph finish the last riddle. That way everyone got a turn. Brants had to help him a smidge. Once completed we found ourselves once again in the tree bedroom to await our next trial. Upon review of the evening with Seraph it would seem he found all the rooms first but riddles are not his forte. Him and Brants found each other once but were divided when the giant came. Not everyone can be good at riddles. He does play good music though. Oh and Brants insinuated Goliaths were known for being dumb to which I replied so were mercenaries. I was proud I was able to use my wit in a social setting. Brants: For this day I was once again woken by some spindly old lady that kept sending us on trials. I felt that if I continued to help this odd Bard that eventually he would see value in my services and pay me money. I have grown fond of the Mary girl she has some odd quirks but I believe that she could definitely be added to our science team at the black company to help us build more Siege engines, her mechanical bear is quite impressive. Thomak was oddly quiet this day and lumbered around. For our test we were given the chance of picking one of four elemental rooms, one of fire, one of Stone one of Water and one of air. I thought myself best tempered by the flames of war so I took the Fire room in which I was surrounded by hordes of pestering imps. They were no match for me as I gave them a taste of my Thunder Clap obliterating these tiny nuisances. I also managed to grab a small glowing blue potion that dissipated from my hand as soon as I grabbed it and was later told by Thomak that it gave him a potion of healing. Thomaks challenge he later told me was to run away constantly from a lumbering giant that he said he was easily able to dodge. It seems the big guy has some brains after all. Mary told me of her challenge room where she battle some large serpentine creature where she was able to batter the thing to death with the help of her Mechanical Bear and her alchemical prowess. Seraphs challenge was to travel unseen through a dense forest and to avoid giant winged creatures, using his ingenuity he was able to cast the spell invisibility to traverse the canopy's sending me potions of firebomb which I used to destroy those pestering Imps. He also told me of some kind of ring he used to transport himself through dimensions, such an item could be used to great effect in a War. After we had finished our trials we were transferred back to Opmus' temple where we were then greeted by Opmus. She gave us an amulet which Mary tried to decipher its power but was unable to other than finding out it was incredibly powerful. Opmus then bestowed Mary her blessing. Afterwards we were then teleported back into the streets where we then decided to leave the city so we could call forth Seraphs friend Azemis and return his artifact to him. He does not seem to like me that much and did not feel like giving me a financial reward, which is unfortunate hopefully other gods we come across are willing to part with some coin. Seraph however was a man of his word and rewarded me with 200 gold pieces which I will send back to the Coffers of the black company. I did save a few of his coin to buy everyone an ale once we arrived back at the Tavern we all met. I think I will continue to help out these people they seem like they might be involved in some grand plot that determines that fate of these lands. The black company must be ready for what comes ahead. Brants Croaker Category:Adventures